


There Are Indents of Their Heads On the Pillows

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Early Mornings, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Mornings, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500, happy with a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A tiny intimate morning for Molly Hooper and Greg Lestrade.Oneshot/drabble





	There Are Indents of Their Heads On the Pillows

"I've got t' go," he says suddenly, voice thick and husky. His silver hair is ruffled slightly; shirt buttoned wrong. Molly notices all these things. 

To Greg, he smells different. Like coffee and perfume and cats: familiar smells he can't quite identify. Not right now. Not yet. 

She sits up sleepily from on the couch. There are indents of their heads on the pillows. 

"Where?" 

"Case." He bends and kisses her forehead. After that for good measure he cups one of her cheeks in a large, warm hand. She responds by leaning her forehead against his now. His breath is warm around her; it's not a bad feeling. 

"All right." Molly says finally, and she feels him smile. But she remembers the cases before: the cold, the smell of blood and disinfectant and death. Even though she herself works in a morgue everyday, she shivers. "Please stay safe." 

"You know me, Molly. I will." 

She bends to correct the buttons on his shirt now. "Will Sherlock be there?" 

"Probably." He shrugs. "Probably John too, come to think about it." They never went one without the other, it seemed. 

The ringtone of his phone interrupts both of them and their thoughts. Greg steals another chaste kiss and flips open his phone.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade. Oh--hello, Mr. Holmes. What can I do for you--?" Slowly his face changed to one Molly wasn't sure if she could identify. "I-I--you're sure?" A pause. Molly takes his hands and squeezes them. "...we'll be right over. I'm so sorry, Mycroft." 

He hangs up. She stands up and enfolds him in a hug. He's shaking; he holds her tighter. 

"Greg..."

"Molly." He can't help it and suddenly his voice cracks. "Sherlock's dead."


End file.
